The Trespasser
by Livvy10253
Summary: Meet Bianca, who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. And because of her mindless decisions and mistakes she was now trapped. Trapped in a castle full of crazy vampires, who are lead by an even crazier man. Oh, What's a girl to do?
1. Chapter 1: The Mysterious Kidnapping

**MORE STORIES! I'm kind of on a story high….Yes, I am crazy! So the plot bunnies invaded my mind with this one… I'm not an avid fan of twilight. Yes, I know. Please don't burn me at the stake for saying this. But it's true. I DO, however, think a crazed, power hungry, Italian, vampire, mafia king is awesome. So awesome I decided to make my own facfic about it. So, no, there will NOT be any Cullens in this. No Edward. And DEFINITELY no Bella. Just Aro, the Volturi, and my own character. Oh, also, DISCLAIMER! I OWN NOTHING! Hope you enjoy!**

**So here you go! The Trespasser **

Chapter One: The Mysterious Kidnapping

Bianca Thompson was upset. She had meant to fly to Florence. She had meant to meet her cousin Cassandra there. And she had most certainly NOT meant to be wandering around some Italian city aimlessly, lost, alone, and most definitely pissed.

As she causelessly meandered her way through the narrow streets, she thought to herself that she ought to come up with a plan. Cassandra wouldn't be here to pick her up until the next day, therefore presenting her with the need to find someplace to sleep for the night. The night, Bianca noticed, that was very swiftly closing in on the small town.

There was one problem, however. She had no luggage. No clothes. No phone. And most importantly, no money. Who would be stupid enough to put all of their possession's, wallet and all, into their suitcase? Her, apparently. She started to mutter to herself angrily. She was angry to be lost. Angry to have her luggage be misplaced. Angry that her plane had to land here rather than in Florence because some lady had a heart attack. She knew it was cruel, to be mad at someone for something as helpless as that. But her anger towards the woman was less about the heart attack itself, but about the it being the final breath that sent her house of cards tumbling down.

And so there, in the middle of the cobblestone street, she curled up in a ball and began to cry, angry tears that consisted of hatred of her stupidity, and resentment towards her misfortune.

By the time the sun's golden rays sank over the horizon and winked at the town one final time, she had drenched her hoodie sleeve in a disturbing mixture of snot and tears. As she sniffled, wiped herself off with her other sleeve, and rose from the ground, a sound shattered the calm quiet of the night.

Bianca jumped, dark brown curls bouncing around her face, as she whirled around to face the origin of the sound. As a New Yorker, born and raised, she was used to being on guard of people that could do her harm. People who often struck at night. Her primary precaution against these people was to not be outside at night in the first place, which was unfortunately not an option here.

But rather than a hooded thug, the noise was emitted from a small cat, who had knocked over a trash can in pursuit of food. Bianca released the breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, and began her exit of the small street, determined to find somewhere safer to spend the night.

This was her primary objective when she found herself in the eerily silent town square. She walked around, every now and then glancing over her shoulder to reassure herself of her safety, and upon her approach of the large double doors that were settled underneath the large clock tower, she raised her eyebrow, gave a shrug, and tried the doors for good measure, just in case they were open.

What she didn't expect was for them to actually creak in defiance, sliding open with some difficulty, as was expected with doors of this magnitude, but no resistance. Bianca blinked. She looked around the square. And in a decision that would change her life (A.N. foreshadowing!) she slipped into the building.

It was dark, lit only by a few candles, which was what she first noticed. Upon further inspection, however, she noted that there was an elevation. An elevator! How peculiar, she thought to herself, and she couldn't help but notice that there was only one direction this elevator went. Downwards.

_Perhaps it would be better_, she thought to herself, _ if I took the stairs if I were to explore without getting caught_. Why would a girl, and young woman barely at the age of twenty, think it wise to explore a mysterious castle-like structure, left unlocked and open in the night, decide it was by any means _safe_ to wander around the world will never know. But Bianca, for some reason, didn't think to take safety into consideration. She didn't think to stick to her original plan and curl up and sleep for the night.

Instead, she threw open an ancient looking door, and started to make her way down the steps. In the hallway it was dark, dank, and dusty. It seemed almost as if it hadn't been used in years. And as Bianca descended step after step downwards into the darkness, a sudden wave of fear suddenly hit her like a tidal wave.

She felt…unsafe. Vulnerable, even. But as she began to think better of her somewhat rash decision to make her way down into the darkness, she felt a pair of hands suddenly clasp her arms to her sides, startling her so much that she jumped and slipped off of the step she was on, whacking her head on the sold stone in the process.

She didn't know who the cold, strong hands belonged to, or even where they came from so suddenly, and before she got the chance to ask, to explain herself being in the stairwell in the first place, she descended into a state of unconsciousness. And the last thing she recalled was the overwhelming feeling of danger that seemed to emanate from her captor, accompanied by a set of red eyes.

**And there you have it. Love it? Hate it? R&R, People! I need feedback if I'm going to continue! Thanks for reading, come again soon!**

**Livvy**


	2. Chapter 2: Albino Mafia Attack

**OK! Here's chapter 2! YAYAYAYAYAY! I'm sorry it took forever; I really am! I hope this makes up for it, though!**

**Now…. Review responses! (newest to oldest)**

**HorrorFan13: Thank you! And here's your update!**

**x-Scarlett Feather-x: Thanks! I hope this progresses well, and I'm happy to have finally made this chapter!**

**Guest 1: Thannnnk you! And I will**

**Guest 2: I love an evil Aro, too! They will meet in this chapter! YAY! I'm sorry this wasn't sooner!**

**ElectricSocks: Thank you so much! I'm glad you find it interesting! I'm soooo sorry I made you wait! Also… I LOVE YOU SO MUCH BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FIRST REVIEWER ON THIS STORY! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!**

**NOW to the DISCLAIMER!**

**Livvy: Felix!**

**Felix: Shut up you stupid little human! I WILL KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP BECAUSE I CAN!**

**Livvy: Felix! Manners! Now, do I own you or any other Volturi member/Twilight character? **

**Felix: OF COURCE NOT!**

**Livvy: My feelings, Felix. I have feelings! (starts to cry). Now…(sniffle) Onto the chapter!**

Chapter Two: The Albino Mafia Attack

Bianca was cold, her head throbbed, and her upper arms hurt. A lot. "OWWWW" she moaned, grabbing them before even opening her eyes. "What did I freaking do last night? Get run over by a car?"

"Nothing quiet so mundane. You tried to sneak into our castle. A very bad decision, might I add," spat a voice from what seemed to be her left. A voice she had never heard in her life.

Bianca's eyes snapped open. As she studied the room, she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing left her lips but a high-pitched "skkkwiiiiiiiiii". The guy to her left (ha! She was right for once in her life!) was tall. Really tall. Or maybe he just seemed super tall because she was still lying down… He had brown hair, perfectly kept, and looked like he could kill her with the flick of his finger. The look he was giving her didn't make her feel any safer, either.

What scarred her the most, however, were his eyes. They were blood red, so much so she decided that he must be an albino. He was pretty pale, after all. Weren't albinos supposed to have blond hair though? Maybe he got a really good dye job.

"You-albino-where am I?- who _does_ your _hair_?" was all she could choke out. The man smirked. "I am not an albino. You are somewhere you are not supposed to be- you're lucky to still be breathing, by the way- and I don't get my hair done," he said on a single breath. Bianca blinked. "What do you mean you're not an albino? How else would you have red eyes? Are you wearing contacts?" she asked, shooting up and standing on her tip-toes to inspect his eyes. The man grimaced and pushed her away with such strength that she collapsed to the floor again in a heap.

"That is all you picked up from what I said? You are truly stupid, human," he said with a sneer. Bianca narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, human? You're human, too." She stated. He smiled slightly. "Right?" she finished.

"My Masters wish to see you now. You'd best get up. They do not like to be kept waiting." Bianca frowned. "Masters?" she asked him. He nodded curtly, yanking her up by her upper arm. "OW! Whoa, there, buddy, I have hurt arms! So if you don't mind-OW!" she screeched. The man's smile broadened, as he pulled tighter on her arm. Bianca suppressed the urge to step on his toes. She figured it would only make him mad, and he didn't seem like the type to forgive and forget. Just a hunch.

As she was dragged through hallways and around corners, Bianca took the time to notice the artwork on the walls. It was lovely; each one so beautiful she would consider it a masterpiece. The stonewalls added a touch of somber to the whole place, though, like a medieval castle. The fact that there were no windows didn't help.

They then came up to a secretary desk with a cute little blond woman seated behind it. "Hello, sir," she chirped, glancing in her direction. Bianca made a face at her. She didn't even blink one of her perfectly applied mascara covered eyes.

The man nodded at her and continued to drag her along. "Well, she seems awfully… annoying," Bianca said, trying desperately to start a conversation. She hated awkward silences. The man gave no response. She opened her mouth to say something else when they came upon a set of ancient looking doors, and walked up to a pair of people. One of them was small, about Bianca's height, with blond hair and a petite body. She looked like she was twelve! The weirdest thing was, she had red eyes as well. "Felix," she said, her voice sounding like a little bell. "Found yourself a snack?" Bianca frowned. Uh oh. Was that some sort of disturbing sexual reference? Was she the 'snack'? She really hoped not, because then she was really in trouble. Plus, twelve year olds should not be making those sorts of references, anyway!

The other guy, shorter than the man pulling her, who was apparently named Felix, had blond hair and-get this- red eyes. Bianca was starting to detect a pattern here. Maybe this was like some sort of Albino gang? Mr. Blondie chuckled at the girl's comment and he smiled at Bianca. Not in the nice way, but more like how a murder would look at the person he was about to kill way. "Save me a bite," he said, full blown laughing now. Wow. Albino number three was crazy. Maybe they all got their hair done at the same place. You couldn't even tell that they had dye jobs!

Felix laughed- a deep, throaty sound- and nodded as they passed them and entered the room. The room they walked into took Bianca's breath away. It was so magnificent that she couldn't believe any one person could afford this much _luxury_. Club Albino was rich!

At the center of the room, there was a small set of steps which lead to three thrones (thrones!) made of expensive looking wood. But possibly the most striking feature was the people on the three thrones. The one in the middle had ebony hair that flowed down his back and was pulled away from his face. Bianca didn't usually like long hair, but this guy was so gorgeous that he actually pulled it off. The one to her right of him had blond hair, so blond it was almost white that came down to his shoulders. He was gorgeous, as well, but the I-will-kill-you-while-you-sleep look on his face nearly made her cringe. The man to the left sexy Mr. Longhair looked…sad. That was the only way she could describe him. Like someone just murdered his puppy or something. She tried smiling at him to cheer him up. It didn't work.

The thing about them that they all shared, thought, was the fact that all of their eyes were red. Bright red. And as they sat up there, all high and mighty on their thrones, it almost seemed as if they were kings, especially the one in the center. Yup, Kings of the Creepy Albino Mafia. Yeah, that was it!

She was brought back out of her thoughts when the one in the middle clapped his hands. "And what brings you here today, mia bella?" Bianca smiled at him. At least _someone_ here was being nice. "Um, I really don't know. You see, I was kind of searching for a place to sleep, and the door to the clock tower thing was open, and I slipped in. Then I noticed the stairs and…look, I'm really sorry for trespassing here. If you'll just show me the way out, I'll just be on my way." She finished with a smile.

The man laughed. It was like joker-style crazy laugh. Really creepy. Her smile melted away. "Mia bella, you cannot simply walk away! Now why were you wandering the streets alone at night, anyway, hmm?" he said. His voice rang throughout the room. Bianca swallowed. "My plane…a lady had a heart attack. They had to land the plane early," Bianca feebly said. Blondie with an attitude problem rolled his eyes. "Just kill her, brother. Let us be over with this," he said. Bianca dropped her jaw. "Um, excuse me! I would like it very much if you _didn't_ kill me! I wasn't aware that you were in the habit of killing innocent people!" she yelled at him. The man smirked. Gosh, these people were really into smirking! "Oh, you'd be surprised, human," he spat at her. Suddenly the man- crazy laugh guy- was right in front of her. It was faster than the blink of an eye. Bianca stuttered.

And then he help out his hand, smiling. Holy Lord, she nearly swooned. He was sexy, even if he was a creepy killer. She gave him her hand cautiously. The man closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he opened them, he chuckled and dropped her hand, taking a step back. "Mia bella, what interesting thoughts you have! It is quiet…hilarious! And no, Bianca, we are not Albino Mafia Kings." Bianca went pale. He had…what? "You…how do you..." she sputtered helplessly as he smiled. "My dear, I can read all the thoughts you've ever had with a single touch! And by the way, I am flattered," he gave her a look and she blushed. She knew what he was talking about. "But it was so rude of me!" he continued. "I have not even introduced myself! I am Aro Volturi, leader of the coven with my two brothers, Marcus-" he gestured to the sad one. "-and Caius." He then waved towards the blond one. "And we, mi bella, are what you would call vampires."

Oh, Shit.

**So? Good? Bad? HMMMM? It was pretty long soooo your welcome! Anyway review and I shall update! Thank you, my lovelies!**

**Ta ta!**

**Livvy**


End file.
